


In touch

by asdash



Series: The Stricklake Chronicles [3]
Category: Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: F/M, Walter Strickler's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdash/pseuds/asdash
Summary: What does one know, about being human?(set after Part 2 of this series)
Relationships: Barbara Lake & Walter Strickler | Stricklander, Barbara Lake/Walter Strickler | Stricklander
Series: The Stricklake Chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668952
Kudos: 29





	In touch

“So, you actually adopted your familiar. Man, you’re a piece of work.”

I look at the smaller video feed of my own camera. Walter Jr., my former familiar, is climbing all over my horns as I sit through this video chat with Nomura. I do look like a piece of work, got to give the pink lady that.

“Jim wanted a brother; Barbara wanted a family. I did what I had to do.”

“Yeesh, humans. I’ll never understand their whole “family” thing.”

“Have you never had a family of your own, Nomura?”

She looked sad for a moment.

“Nah, I grew up in a dead average Asian household.”, she said. “Nobody talked to anyone. Honestly, I was raised by myself.”

Interesting, I never took Nomura’s human life for one of stoicism and emotional deprivation. She always seemed so calm, collected and highly educated.

“My “dad” would get pissed if I didn’t get high grades. I do NOT miss that, man.”

“Well, for what it’s worth…” I pause. “You’ve always been like a sister, to me.”

Her eyes widen for a moment.

“You almost had me killed.”

I inhale deeply, “I am sorry, Nomura. And to be honest…”, I stop.

“To be honest, what?”

“…I don’t think I could’ve lived with myself after that.”

“Ohhh, that’s very touching”, she says with a hint of sarcasm. I don’t dare contest it; I’ve been a dick to her way too many times before. She’s right to have her doubts. I lift my eyes to look straight at the camera.

“And Nomura…”, I say in a serious tone.

She raises an eyebrow.

“If any harm ever comes to me, you’re the next of kin.”

“But what about Barbara and the kid?”

“The things that I leave behind are of no value to humans.”

She nods. I cough awkwardly.

“Well then, talk to you soon… Nomu-“, I get interrupted.

“You can call me sister. Don’t make it weird.”

I smile.

She hangs up.


End file.
